Your Ghost, the Ghost of You
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: A teenager, who reminds them of her. With no memories of her previous life, she can start over. Or can she? Is she really safe in Oz? Or would she be safer somewhere else, somewhere over the rainbow? And would they allow her to leave? Or try to make her remember who she had been?
1. Chapter 1

**Your Ghost, the Ghost of You**

 **Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **Summary: A teenager, who reminds them of _her_. With no memories of her previous life, she can start over. Or can she? Is she really safe in Oz? Or would she be safer somewhere else, somewhere over the rainbow? And would _they_ allow her to leave? Or try to make her remember who she had been?**

 **A/N: Written: 2010. Found: 2018- Licia**

 _"I keep going to the river to pray_  
 _'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain_  
 _And at most_  
 _I'm sleeping all these demons away_  
 _But your ghost, the ghost of you_  
 _It keeps me awake"_

 _\- Ghost_

 _Ella Henderson,_

 _Chapter One Album_

"Elle."

She held out a hand, which he took, unable to get over the shock of the girl standing before him. She looked no older than eighteen at most. But it wasn't her age that shocked him, it was how much she looked like... like _her_. After a moment, she awkwardly pulled her hand away. "Sorry. Ni... nice to meet you. I'm... I'm Fiyero."

The girl cocked her head, before stepping back. "You make a cute couple."

"Oh, we're not-"

"We're just friends-"

"Sorry, you just looked like you were together." She tucked her arms behind her back, clicking her heels together. Glinda let her gaze move down the girl's body, stopping on the boots she wore. Old, scuffed, as though they'd seen Hell and back... "Well, I'd better be going." The girl turned on her heel, taking a few steps before Glinda snapped out of her stupor and called out to her.

"Wait!" The girl turned back. "Do you want directions? Or... or a place to stay?"

"No, thank you!" She called, turning and continuing down the street, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. She had no idea why the horrified look on the man's face made her so happy, but it did. She continued down the street, ignoring the stairs of the people she passed by. She'd never seen a city quite like this before... in fact, she wasn't even really sure she'd _ever_ seen a city before. "Excuse me." She stopped an older couple outside a bakery. They turned to her, quickly sizing up her strange attire. "Could you tell me where we are?"

"You don't know where you are, missie?" The girl shook her head. The man chuckled. "Why you're in the Emerald City, of course!"

"The Emerald City." She breathed, letting the words settle on her tongue. A moment passed, before she turned back to the couple. "Thank you." Then, without another word, she continued down the street, leaving the couple looking after her. Five minutes after leaving the couple, she decided that the Emerald City was an aptly, appropriate name for such a city. Every building was made of emeralds, from what she could see, and not just that, but everywhere she looked, was green- from the clothing to the shops to the food- okay, maybe _not_ the food. But still.

She continued on, before something taped to a window caught her eye and she turned back. A flyer.

 _Wanted Dead or Alive_

 _Wicked Witch of the West_

 _For Crimes Against Oz and Her People_

Her lips tugged upwards briefly, and she bit the inside of her cheek. It was a wanted flyer for a fugitive, complete with a picture; there was nothing funny about this. If anything, it was sad, depressing even, that someone's life could go so badly, they'd turn to crime. Clearly, whatever this woman had done was bad enough to warrant treason.

"Oz." She whispered it softly, feeling her mouth form over the two letters slowly. "I'm in Oz. Hmm." She turned from the flyer, continuing down the street. "It sounds like something out of a fairy tale, or a storybook." She'd read fairy tales of faraway lands, and always wanted to travel there, to see the world, to experience new things, new adventures, new people. But she'd never had the chance.

She walked the entire length of the main street in the City, before dashing across the street and going back the other way. There was so much to see on both sides that she couldn't just stick to one side of the street. Besides, she needed to formulate a plan; she had no money, no real name other than the one she'd given those two adults, no job- she wasn't even sure if she could work, having no idea if she needed papers or not, no birth certificate, no family to speak of, no real memory of who she was or had been, if she'd been anyone. She was a blank slate, waiting to be written on.

 _You should at least think of a last name, and a backstory, a place you were born- wait, were you born?_

She wrinkled her nose, deciding that maybe a cup of coffee would do her good. Wait, did she like coffee? She wasn't sure. After a moment, she entered a small cafe, making her way to the counter. "What can I get you?" She turned to the barista, reaching into her bag.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's a good thing I didn't order yet." She blushed, cheeks tinging pink. "I don't have any money. I must have lost my wallet-"

"I've got you." She turned, finding herself face to face with the same man she'd met earlier, who'd been with the blonde. Immediately, she plastered a smile on her face.

"Mr.-"

"Fiyero."

"Mr. _Fiyero_. Thank you, but that's not nec-"

"I _insist_." He replied, setting the money down. "A couple cups of coffee and a couple pastries, please." The barista nodded, and after a moment, she followed him towards a table in the corner. Removing her book bag and untying her cape, she took a seat, folding her arms on the table as the older man studied her. They sat in silence for several minutes until their orders arrived. "So, tell me, how did you end up in the City, Elle?"

She folded her hands around her cup, bringing to to her lips and blowing softly before taking a sip. What did she say? _I woke up in the forest and have no real memory of who I am or was or where I'm from or how I got here? For all I know, I could be from an entirely different planet._ Yeah, that would go over real well. She had to think of something, fast.

"I walked." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, I _did_." A moment passed, before he decided to let it slide.

"So where were you born? You have to be from somewhere- not the City, cause you _clearly_ have no idea how to get around- but you're from somewhere. where'd you grow up?"

 _Born. Grow up. Okay, you've got this. Think. Think!_

She bit her lip. "I... I was born... in..." She glanced around the cafe, giving herself time to think. Her gaze landed on the title of a book someone was reading _. A History of the Great Families of Nest Hardings, Munchkinland._ She turned back to him "Munchkinland. Nest Hardings, actually."

He started, surprised, though she couldn't figure out why- whether it was because she'd struck a nerve with something she'd said or because he saw through her lie, she couldn't tell. "Nest Hardings?" She nodded. _Elphaba is from Nest Hardings._ He shook his head. This had to be a coincidence. There were hundreds of people from Nest Hardings- many of them living and working in the City. But this girl... she _looked_ so much like Elphaba...

"My father was a..." She thought a moment. "A minister. And my mother was a socialite. She ran off to marry him when she was eighteen." She shrugged, picking at the flaky bread of the pastry on her plate. "It was a... hard existence. But we survived. My mother started working as a seamstress when I was little. Taught me how to sew and the like. She... died when I was... six." She blushed; there was _no way_ in _Hell_ he was believing this cockamamie story she was concocting, clearly off the top of her head.

He nodded, sipping his coffee. "Do you have any siblings?"

She froze, thinking. Did she? She didn't think so... "I had a little sister, but she died when she was baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "I was two. I barely remember her."

"What was her name?"

She thought a moment, glancing at his hands. "Nia."

He nodded, studying her before, "How'd you end up here?"

A sigh escaped her throat. How did she explain this? She had no memory of her life before this- or if she'd even _had_ a life before this- so where did she begin? A moment passed, as she pursed her lips, meeting his gaze, before taking a bite of her pastry, thereby giving herself time to think. Swallowing, she replied,

"I want to perform. I guess I was born with- what's that term?- stars in my eyes? Yeah, I think that's it. I like to sing, and my father said that I was a dancer long before I could walk, and that I was singing before I could talk even, and that I would put on little shows for him and my mother. That it was often the best part of his day. I guess... I want to try, you know? Make it in the 'big, bad City' and prove everyone back home wrong, that I actually _am_ worth something, that I can do what I set my mind to and succeed. Stupid, I know, but I have to try."

Fiyero listened, seeing the parallels between this girl's story and Elphaba's life- her little sister, her father being a preacher, her mother dying when she was young. And then there were things that this girl was _clearly_ making up performing for her parents, that her mother had been a seamstress, that she barely remembered her sister, that she wanted to perform. He knew Elphaba; Elphaba hated to perform, she hated being in the spotlight- if this girl was Elphaba, she was clearly working hard to play the part.

 _Wait, when exactly, did you decide this girl was Elphaba? Just because she_ looks _like her_ -

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" She looked up at him, mid-bite. After a moment, she shook her head. "I didn't think so." He sighed, glancing down at his hands. "I'm Captain of the Gale Force. When I'm not forced to stay at the Palace, I have a small apartment in the upper half of the City. It's small, only one bedroom, but I can give you a place to stay for the night, until you figure out what to do tomorrow." She lowered the pastry, swallowing hard. "It's not much, but it'd be a roof over your head for the night, if you want it."

He could see the wheels turning in her head, weighing the options. _Please, say you will. I need to get to know you better. I need to know why you remind me so much of the girl I love. The girl who-_

Who vanished without a trace. Who disappeared in the forests around the City, never to be seen again. Who vanished into thin air, almost as though she'd never existed in the first place. As Captain of the Gale Force, he had to accept that she had gotten away, his beloved Elphaba. But as a _man_... as a man, he couldn't accept that she was gone, that she'd just vanished like that, without at least letting _him_ know. Something had to have happened- maybe she was hurt, or lost, or had been captured by someone else out to do her harm, or maybe she was- no, he couldn't think like that. He had to believe she would come back to him. They were in love, after all. Yes, she was out there somewhere, waiting for him, wanting him to come find her, he _knew_ it.

And this girl... this Elle... had something to do with it; she was involved, _somehow_ , in Elphaba's disappearance. Every fiber of his being was screaming that she was involved. He had to keep an eye on her, until he found out the truth, at least. Once he found out the truth, he would leave her be and to her own devices, but until he found Elphaba, until he knew the truth...

She bit her lip. He was offering her a place to stay for the night. This man, this Captain of the Gale Force, this... Fiyero, was offering her a roof over her head, for at least one night. She didn't have a lot of options; what could _one_ night hurt? At least she'd be warm and safe for a night-

 _Unless he turns out to be one of those creepy serial killers._

She shook the thought from her mind, before slowly nodding. "I'd like that, thank you." It's only one night.

He smiled softly at her. "Good." They finished their coffee, and stood. "Shall we?" She grabbed her cape and book bag, slinging it over her shoulder, moving to follow him, when he stopped, turning to her. "I'm just curious about something."

She furrowed a brow, waiting. "What?"

"What's your last name?"

She met his gaze, thinking quickly. _Think, think! A name! You need a last name!_ "Actually, I don't intend to have a last name if I make it big. Just go by my first name. You know, like Ozma, Lurline, Preenella." She prattled off, remembering seeing some mention of them in the book she carried in her bag. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed.

"You're not famous yet. Humor me."

She sighed, knowing that he probably wouldn't fall for that, and thought a moment, biting her lip. After a moment, she turned back to him. "Thorne. My name is Elle Thorne."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N: Written: 2010. Found: 2018- Licia**

"Thorne?" She nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Elle Thorne. I'm Fiyero Tigelaar."

They shook hands quickly, before moving down the street. She followed him in silence, letting herself study him with quick, side-cast glances.

He was tall, not very tall, maybe five foot six at most, with a fairly medium build, and sandy hair that fell into his eyes, which were blue, she noted. He wore no wedding ring on his finger, which made her think he was single, or possibly dating someone- someone that wasn't that blonde she'd run into earlier. He looked to be around his late twenties or early thirties, but seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, making him seem much older.

"So, where are we going?"

He glanced at her. "My place, at the Corn Exchange."

She stopped, raising an eyebrow. "The _Corn Exchange_? What do you do, work there too in your off time?"

He turned back, to see her with her hands on her small hips. "It's a complex of apartments that were once part of a corn husking factory. Hence the name. It just stuck." She thought a moment, before lowering her hands.

"Oh."

They continued on, once more falling into silence for several blocks, before, he glanced at her. "How old are you? You can't be any older than sixteen."

"I'm eighteen." She replied, lifting her head proudly, as though legally becoming an adult was the greatest accomplishment of her life.

"Well, you look no older than sixteen."

She thought a moment, eyes rolling upward and to the right. "Thank you."

 _Eighteen, she was eighteen. She looked exactly as Elphaba did when_ she _was eighteen. God, could_ _the similarities be any more... there? She not only looks like Elphaba, but she sounds like her, acts like her; her mannerisms and her vocal inflections are almost spot on. This girl_ has _to be Elphaba. There's no other way around it. But if she is... is this some kind of magical glamour she's cast, to hide her skin? A potion she drank? A wrinkle in time she was able to tweak to her advantage? Because if it is, she's beautiful, but... but she's not_ my _Elphaba. Mine has green skin. So whenever she feels safe enough, she can remove whatever it is she cast and return to herself. Her green self._

He mentally kicked himself for such thoughts. Just because he was hurt that Elphaba had fled without waiting for him, when he'd told her to wait, didn't mean he got to take it out on this girl- regardless of whether she was Elphaba in disguise or not. She didn't deserve that type of treatment, even if it was only in his head.

 _If only Elphaba had come back to Shiz, if only she hadn't run off._

"So that blonde-"

He glanced at her, confused for a moment. "Glinda."

"Right. Her."

"What about her?"

The girl shrugged, adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag. "How long have you known her? Where did you meet?"

"We met in college, at Shiz."

She furrowed a brow. "What's that?"

He turned to her. Okay, now this _had_ to be a joke. There was no way Elphaba- even acting like she wasn't herself- would have forgotten Shiz. Never in her wildest dreams. "You're from Nest Hardings. In Munchkinland. Right?" The girl nodded. "How have you _not_ heard of Shiz University?"

She shrugged again, pretending to balance on the edge of the pavement, sticking a foot out and weaving towards the street and back towards him again, in slow motion. Her gaze was down, staring at her feet as she moved and spoke, voice quiet. "I'm a poor preacher's daughter. University was never an option for me."

"Yet you think you can make it big in the City."

She looked up at him. "Those born with stars in their eyes have to follow those stars, no matter where it leads them, as my father says." She shook her head, returning to her meandering. "I was never meant for university. Don't get me wrong, I excelled in school and I love to study and read and learn, I just... I wouldn't be able to stand four years of it, studying something I hated, when I can come here and actually _do_ something in regards to my career, instead of just _study_ what my career will be." She looked up them, taking in everything around her; the emerald buildings, the people, the sounds and smells that were so distinct to a city. "I belong to a life that's constantly moving, constantly changing, like the City, not some stuffy office or classroom that repeats the same thing day in and day out. I hated Nest Hardings; all I wanted was to be in the City, making my own way in the world, working the circuits and theaters..." She shrugged. "And now I am."

He watched her saw the light in her eyes when she spoke of the theater and performing; it was similar to the light that had shone in Elphaba's eyes when she spoke of Animal Rights. She even wore the same quirky smile that was so distinctly Elphaba, that for a moment, Fiyero was convinced he was seeing his missing lover.

She turned away from him, turning back to look at the City, sprawled out before her. "I'm going to make it _big_ here. So big, that... someday, _everyone_ will know my name."

 _"They're going to remember my name, mark my words!"_

He swallowed thickly, Elphaba's own words ringing loud in his head. He took a deep breath, having finally gathered his thoughts together enough to speak, when a voice stopped him.

 _"We found her! We found her! We found the Witch!"_

He reached out, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her back as a man rushed down the street, waving something in the air. She met his gaze, finding him having pulled her close than intended, and quickly pulled away, ignoring the funny twisting in her stomach. A moment passed, before Fiyero moved around her, gaze locked on the thing thing the man was waving. She turned to follow his gaze, watching as he moved closer.

His heart stopped.

Gripped tightly in the man's hand, was Elphaba's conical black hat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N: So Zani's got questions for you to answer in regards to certain chapters. Actually, they seem more like questions to get you thinking in regards to this story. Hear your thoughts/theories and all that. Notice also, how she uses 'Elle' or lack of in these first three chapters when saying things like 'she took this as her opportunity' vs. 'Elle took this as her opportunity'. I think Zani decided to play with your heads when she wrote this one.**

 **She also has... 'do not post next chapter until reader _theories/answers_ have been read to see who is closest'... Okay... and...?**

 **Anyway, here we go:**

 _ **Who exactly do**_ **you** _ **think Elle is? Is she really Elphaba? Or someone else entirely?**_

 _ **And why does Fiyero seemed so obsessed with her, after only knowing her for really only a few minutes?**_

 _ **What do**_ **you** _ **think the feeling in her stomach was- butterflies from a romance of a past wiped clean, the embers of a romance long thought dead, or something else?**_

 **A/N: Written: 2010. Found: 2018- Licia**

 _"Elphaba."_

The man turned as the crowd gathered around him, throwing out questions and comments. A few feet down the street, Glinda came out of the bookstore she'd been in, upon seeing the crowd gather. She moved closer, a book held tightly in her grasp, her gaze locked on the thing the man was waving around.

 _"We did it! We found her! We finally found the Witch!"_

Fiyero felt his heart flutter. _Alive_... his beloved Elphaba... she was alive!

 _"Where was she?"_

 _"Is she with you?"_

The man laughed. "Fellow Ozians, _this_ is all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the West! This, some remnants of a black skirt and a puddle of green!"

Fiyero couldn't catch his breathe, and Glinda, directly across the street and down several blocks, and partially hidden by the growing crowd, felt her heart constrict in horror.

 _"What about the Grimmerie?"_ Someone cried, and the man turned to him.

"We searched, but could find no such book! Either it got swept away by the storm, or melted right along with her!"

Cheers began to rise from the crowd, cheers of joy and celebration, praise for the witch hunters who had returned with good news. The Witch who had terrorized them for so long- the vile, evil, green Wicked Witch of the West- was dead, at long last! Finally, after so many years of fear and terror, some good news!

Noticing that Fiyero was preoccupied, she took this as her opportunity, and ducked behind him, disappearing into the crowds that had gathered. Not that she had anything against the man, but after being so close to him, and feeling that strange sensation in her stomach, she felt it was best to get away while she had the chance, lest he try to kiss her or something. He probably wouldn't have, but still, she didn't want to take any chances.

Besides, how was she going to figure out her way around the City if she had a minder, who clearly looked at her as child, because of her age and the fact that she looked younger than she actually was? She was eighteen, an adult, not a child. She could do things for herself. Just because she was eighteen, didn't mean that she couldn't take care of herself. She had come to the City to make her own way, and make her own way she would do, no matter how long it took. She'd start in the City, and then, once she was well known, she would go somewhere else- perhaps somewhere over the fabled rainbow- and pay her dues wherever she ended up, before returning to the City a star. Yes, that sounded like a _perfect_ plan.

"Elle? _Elle!_ "

She stopped, freezing momentarily at the sound of his voice. A moment passed, before she glanced behind her, and then bolted, dashing through the streets, holding tight to her book bag, her cape flying out behind her, teasing those who she passed by.

 _"Elle! Wait!"_

She didn't glance back this time, didn't stop to think, didn't look at all as to where she was going. She just kept running. It seemed like her entire life had been spent running- running from Nest Hardings and her childhood, from the expectations of everyone around her, from other peoples' desires for her and plans for her future, and from a past she no longer remembered, a past that had never existed, a _life_ that had never existed. A life and person that Fiyero seemed to think she was and had.

 _Keep running, you can't let him catch you. God knows what he'll do if he does._

She dashed across the street, not caring who she cut off or ran into.

"Elle!"

 _God, doesn't he give up?_ She took a deep breath. _He did say he was Captain of the Gale Force, whatever that is. He probably chases after people for sport._

Suddenly, the edge of her cape caught around something; she was yanked back, and after a moment, she reached up, quickly undoing the knot as it started to choke off her air. It fell away, leaving her free to continue down the street. She ignored the few calls asking if she was all right, if she needed help, heading for... well, she wasn't sure where she was headed. Anywhere Fiyero couldn't find her, anywhere she could escape the tingling tightness in her stomach she'd felt at his touch. She dared a glance back, but didn't see him; that didn't mean she stopped, however.

She glanced to the side; she could see a gate, and the forest beyond it. It was in that moment that she made a split second decision.

If she could make it to out of the gates to the forest, she could disappear, hide, allow her racing heart and thoughts to calm before returning. The gate, and the forest beyond it, were her sanctuary. She could recoup, gather her thoughts, plan her next move... yes, that would be perfect, now if she could just _reach the gate_ -

She didn't bother looking, to see if anyone was coming; she didn't wait before stepping off the sidewalk. She only knew that she had to get away; the sooner the better. She didn't hear the carriage wheels, or the horse's hooves coming down the street, finally able to maneuver through the bustling crowds celebrating the demise of the Wicked Witch of the West.

But suddenly, time seemed to stand still, as she dashed into the street.

 _"Elle!"_

She turned, hearing his voice, her mouth dropping open in shock at the sight of the carriage coming towards her. Like a deer in headlights, she froze, too surprised to move. She couldn't get her feet to work properly; they refused to move, no matter how she mentally willed them too. What made it worse, was the fact that she couldn't speak, couldn't cry out; it was as though her vocal chords were paralyzed from fear. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and he was getting closer... what the _hell_ was she supposed to do now?

The horse reared back on its hind legs, and finally, she screamed; her cry mixing with the horse's whinny as she finally was able to get her legs to move.

But she wasn't fast enough.

The horse ran her over, knocking her to the ground, hooves barely missing her head. She covered her head with her arms, peeking up to see the wheels of the carriage coming directly for her. A scream that could have echoed through all of Oz escaped her throat, and she buried her face in her arms, waiting for the wheels to come crashing over her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N: I love Zani, she's my favorite sister-in-law- okay, she's my _only_ sister-in-law- but I'm ignoring her 'no posting Chapter 4 until all reader theories/answers are read' rule. **

**I'm not saying she'd hold the story _hostage_ until she got reviews like I've noticed some writers do- which I really think is stupid, (this coming from someone who _doesn't_ write that much fanfiction, I just post them for her), but I think it'd be more fun to give you all a few minutes to read the first three chapters, formulate your theories in the reviews, and _then_ post Chapter 4, and see how your theories evolve from there. **

**A/N: Written: 2010. Found: 2018- Licia**

She braced herself for death-

That never came.

The carriage wheels stopped, and after a moment, she lifted her head, to find them an inch from her face. Her heart was running a marathon in her chest, and her lungs struggled to suck in air. She could feel a strange tingling sensation come over her skin, as though she'd slept on an appendage too long. Eventually, she was finally able to suck in breath to her starved lungs; quick, short, frightened breaths.

Slowly, she backed out from under the horse, eyes never leaving the carriage wheels that had very nearly crushed her skull. She sat back, pressing a hand to her heart. _Talk about an arrhythmia._ A moment passed, before she quickly pressed two fingers to her throat, feeling her jumping pulse begin to slow down. Eventually, she was able to take slower breaths, and let her eyes roll shut.

She barely registered the carriage door open or the person step out. When she opened her eyes next, she found a shadow cast over her and looked up.

"Are you all right?"

The voice sounded familiar, like she'd heard it very recently. The owner was cast in shadow, and after a moment, she nodded, sighing. "Shaken. Really shaken. You nearly ran me over." The person's eyes softened, misting with tears.

 _"What do you have to say for yourself? You nearly ran me over!"_

 _"Maybe my driver saw green and thought it meant go."_

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to. I saw you dash out into the street and tried to get my driver to slow down, but we were going to fast to fully stop. Here, let me help you up." They held out a hand, and she noticed the light pink manicure on the small fingers. A moment passed, before she finally laid her hand in theirs, allowing them to help her to her feet. Once standing, she realized who it was had nearly run her over.

The blonde from the front of the restaurant, that she'd plowed into earlier.

 _Glimba? No. Glinda._

"Elle, correct?" The girl nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She froze, hearing a voice call her. Without turning around, she knew who it was. _Damn it._ There went her plan to escape to the forest. A moment passed, as she quickly ran through the options in her head, and they weren't... they just weren't. She turned back to Glinda. "Consider us even." The blonde watched her dark eyes dart back and forth, looking for a way out, saw her tense when she heard her name called.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" The girl thought a moment, before quickly shaking her head. The blonde nodded, seeing in her eyes what was worrying the girl. "Come on." She gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the carriage. "You'll stay with me tonight. No objections." As she climbed back into the carriage, she turned back, seeing Fiyero step out of the crowd.

 _"Elle!"_

Without a second thought, she climbed in beside Glinda, allowing the door to slam shut behind her. As the carriage took off, she glanced out the window, to see him watching her in shocked silence. As soon as they turned off the main street, she settled back against the seat of the carriage, releasing a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Woah."

She couldn't help the gasp of surprise as they pulled up in front of Mockbeggar Hall. She'd never seen anything so grand before; from the marble columns to the opulent gardens spread out before them, it was... "Is this a... palace?"

Glinda chuckled softly from behind her as they exited the carriage. "This is Mockbeggar Hall. My family's Emerald City estate." She moved around the girl, heading up the steps, before turning to see her still standing in front of the mansion, mouth agape and eyes wide. "You might not want to stand out here with your mouth open for much longer. You'll start to collect flies that way."

The girl snapped out of her study, hurrying after her, holding tight to her bag. The two women entered the mansion, and she soon saw how wealthy Glinda really lived. Though the furnishings were fairly modest, they were still fancier than anything she'd ever seen before in her life. She glanced down at her clothing; her boots were scuffed and dingy, her dress was wrinkled and dusty from her time on the ground, both her knees scraped and bleeding. She suddenly felt very... unwelcome in this grand mansion. She bit her lip, taking a step back, as Glinda moved about, talking to a couple maids about getting a guest room ready.

If she timed it right, she could slip out of the mansion, down the steps and across the lawn in five minutes-

"Elle?"

She looked up, and Glinda saw the look in her eyes. "Y... yes?"

Slowly, the woman made her way towards her, taking her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you in a hot bath. After the day I'm sure you've had, you could use it." She reached to take the bag, but the girl tightened her hold on the strap. She shook her head quickly, and Glinda sighed.

"I won't look. I'm just going to put it into the room that's going to be yours for the night. I promise." She bit her lip, before sliding the strap off her shoulder and holding it out to the blonde.

* * *

The water was warm; not too hot, not too cold.

She sighed, sinking into the water and leaning her head back. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a bath- if ever. She never really thought of herself as a bath person, but this... this was nice. Her eyes closed, and she let the warm water relax her-

The door opened with a soft knock, and she bolted upright, the ends of her long black hair trailing the water behind her. She pulled her knees up and covered her chest, suddenly embarrassed. Glinda slipped inside, giving her a small smile. "Feel better?" Silently, she nodded, never changing her position. The blonde looked as though she wanted to say more, but stopped, before, "Elle, have you eaten today?"

The girl thought a moment. "I... I had a pastry earlier this afternoon."

"That's all?" Glinda's eyes filled with worry. She'd helped the girl undress before leaving her alone for her bath, and had been horrified at how thin she was; yes, the curves she possessed were there, but barely noticeable for the thinness the girl possessed. _Elphie had been thin, but not like that... or had she? I don't remember, it's been so long..._

She couldn't help examining the girl silently while she'd helped her undress, becoming horrified when she saw every vertebrae in her back when she bent over, or the way her fingertips were slightly tinged black, but from what, she couldn't be sure. She'd seen the almost drastic similarities between the girl and her former roommate- from the extreme thinness, to the small breasts, exposed vertebrae, the muscles in her legs and the smooth, taut stomach. Despite her thinness, the girl was well-built, small in almost every way, and, surprisingly, not very tall. About five foot five, at _most_.

"Well, what would you like to eat then? I can have the kitchen staff whip up an entire feast if that's what you desire." But the girl shook her head, leaning against her knees.

"I'm not really hungry, thank you anyway, Miss Glinda-"

"Please, Glinda. Just Glinda."

She nodded, taking a deep breath and resting her chin to her scraped knees. "Glinda. I'm not really hungry. Thank you for offering though." The blonde nodded, standing.

"Do you need anything else?" The girl shook her head, glancing over her shoulder. "Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me. There's a pair of pajamas on the bed in the guest room. I didn't think you had anything to change into, so I took your dress-"

"Please." She whispered. "That dress is all I have-"

"Shh, hush, Elle. I simply asked the maids to wash it. You'll get it back tomorrow."

After a moment, the girl nodded. She watched in silence as Glinda slipped out of the bathroom, before turning her head and resting her cheek to her knees. She sucked in a soft sob, before releasing it slowly. At least she was safe. She may have been staying with the strange blonde she'd run into earlier in the day, but Glinda at least appeared a little more stable than Fiyero.

Extremely lonely and sad, but stable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N: Written: 2010. Found: 2018- Licia**

 _"Each time that I think you go_  
 _I turn around and you're creeping in_  
 _And I let you another skin_  
 _'Cause I love living in the sin"_

 _\- Ghost,_

 _Ella Henderson,_

 _Chapter One Album_

Once she was certain Glinda was really downstairs, she climbed out of the tub, grabbing the white towel the woman had left folded on the chair for her. Silently, she wrapped it around her body, feeling the water drip down her skin towards the floor. She turned towards the mirror, reaching up and wiping away the light condensation with her arm.

A small part of her kept saying that this wasn't real. That she would wake up in Fiyero's apartment, or in the street somewhere in the City, while the rest of her screamed that this was real, and that she at least had a safe, stable, warm bed to sleep in for the night. And then come tomorrow morning she would... she would...

She wasn't exactly sure _what_ she would do, but she would figure it out.

After a moment, she left the bathroom, going down the hall to the guest room. As Glinda had said, her book bag sat on the chair by the desk, and a fresh pair of pajamas were lying on the bed; dark blue silk. Her fingers slid over the fabric softly, she'd never felt something so soft before in her entire life. A tiny smile tugged at her lips.

A creak in the hallway caused her to raise her head, and after releasing the pajamas, she went to the bedroom door, shutting it softly.

* * *

Glinda swallowed thickly. _That girl looks so much like you, Elphie. She could be your daughter, had you ever had one._ A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

 _"This is all that is left of the Wicked Witch of the West! She's dead!"_

She couldn't help replaying the news that had quickly spread through the City like wildfire- the most feared, evil woman in all of Oz was dead and gone, appeared to be melted by a mere rainstorm.

 _"Water will melt her."_

She remembered starting that horrid rumor back at Shiz, back before they had become friends; at the time, it had only been a mere rumor, but now...

Now, apparently, it was true. Water really did melt Elphaba Thropp.

Her head snapped up at soft footsteps, and she saw the girl come downstairs and into the kitchen, dressed in the blue silk pajamas, her long black hair pulled over her shoulders. She looked at Glinda apprehensively, before her gaze flicked to the tea cup in her hand. "May I... have some tea?" A tiny smile tugged at the blonde's mouth; so this girl had been raised with manners.

"You may. Chamomile or-"

"Would you happen to have lavender?" She asked, taking a seat at the table, watching Glinda freeze at the question. _Lavender._

Only one person liked lavender tea...

 _"I like lavender tea more than coffee. Given the choice, I'd take lavender over anything else, even food."_

"Ah..." The blonde cleared her throat, to keep from showing how shaken she was. "I do, actually. Are you sure it's what you want? Lavender can be quite strong." She turned to meet the girl's gaze. Dark eyes bore into hers, and after a moment, the girl replied,

"I actually like my tea strong."

 _Like my tea strong._

She swallowed, forcing herself to put her meltdown off until she was safely behind the walls of her room. She smiled softly. "So, Elle, tell me about yourself, please?"

And so the teenager recounted the same story she'd given Fiyero over coffee at the cafe that morning, only this time she added little tidbits she thought up on the spot- like how her mother had taught her how to play the piano and sing before she died, how her father would often have her sing hymns in church, and how she grew to detest the church and religion in general. Glinda listened, her mind finding the parallels between her story and Elphaba's life-

"And you want to perform?"

The girl nodded. "I love to sing. I love to dance and act, and make people happy. Knowing I can make them forget the worries of everyday life, even for an hour or two, is... phenomenal. I love it. So I'm going to make a career of it. I'm going to be the most famous actress Oz has ever seen." Glinda's blue eyes shifted as her thoughts wandered back to her best friend. They were silent for several minutes, before, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Elle."

The girl bit her lip. "Why were the people celebrating today? I know they said something about a witch being killed, and I saw a Wanted poster taped to a window, but... who was she, exactly? The... Wicked Witch of the West?"

Glinda sighed, setting her tea down. "She was... she was a very dear friend of mine." She glanced up at the girl, who watched her, silent. "Her name was Elphaba Thropp. And she wasn't wicked at all; she was simply a girl, who was very passionate about what she believed in, and people turned that against her, making her out to be the enemy. She wasn't the enemy. Had she been given the chance, she could have been a savior."

"I'm sorry." The blonde nodded, reaching over and patting her hand.

"So am I."

* * *

She slid between the sheets of the bed in the guest room, but sleep didn't come immediately to her. Instead, she lay awake for the next couple of hours, thinking back to what Glinda had said. She had seemed to truly love this Elphaba that she spoke of, like a sister would, and it clearly pained her to speak of the woman. She shifted onto her back.

The Wicked Witch of the West.

What a... a _horrid_ name. Who would ever want to be known for all eternity as a wicked witch?

A moment passed, before she shifted onto her other side, gaze going to the window across from her bed. The stars shone in the darkness, faintly, tiny beacons of hope watching over everyone. She sighed as she began to drift to sleep, the strings of a plan beginning to weave their way into her mind. Did she dare hope, that maybe one of those stars was meant for her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 _ **Do you think Glinda recognizes Elle as Elphaba?**_

 _ **Should she truly have run from Fiyero like she did? Or should she have stayed?**_

 ** _What_ exactly _do you think Elle's plan is?_**

 **A/N: Written: 2010. Found: 2018- Licia**

She couldn't sleep; her mind kept going back to that afternoon.

The horse, the carriage, the Wicked Witch, Fiyero chasing after her, the strange twisting in her stomach from being so close to him, as though she had at one point felt a very strong connection with him, almost like-

 _Love._

A sigh escaped her throat and she sat up, pushing the blankets away from her body. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her kneecaps. For a while, all she could do was stare into the darkness. She needed a plan; if she was going to make her life in the City, she needed a good, solid plan before doing so.

Which would mean a job and a place to stay- after acquiring the necessary papers, of course. That should be easy; she just had to contact her father and ask him to send her her birth certificate-

The creaking of hardwood floors outside her room caused her to briefly pause in her thoughts, and she straightened her legs, leaning forward. After a moment, she slipped out of the bed, moving quickly and softly on the balls of her feet towards the door. The creaking continued, as though someone was moving down the hall slowly, one step at a time. She pressed her ear to the thin space between the slightly open door and the frame, listening for anything that gave her a clue; the rustle of clothing, a breath, a whispered word...

Something slammed against the wall, directly beside her ear, and she stumbled back, landing on her butt a foot from the door. She waited, heart in her throat, for the door to open and the monster moving down the hall to push it open and attack her. But after several minutes, nothing happened. Slowly she climbed to her feet, reaching out to grab the door handle and tug it towards her. She poked her head out, looking both ways before sliding back into her room and shutting the door completely. She then returned to the bed, burrowing under the covers and trying to calm her racing heart.

It was only a dream... or the... the shiftings of an old house... yes, that was it. It was just an old house, shifting in the night like old houses do.

Her eyes snapped open, and she lifted her head from the pillow. But what if it wasn't? What if... if Mockbeggar Hall was... haunted?

Then she was young, naive, stupid _and_ screwed, because Glinda had made her promise to stay until the next day. She didn't exactly have anywhere else to go, and she couldn't get back to the main part of the City by herself in the daytime, let alone in the dark. No, she had to stay here, it was her only option.

She returned her head to the pillow, pulling the blankets up around her, snapping her eyes shut, forcing herself to sleep, despite every fiber in her telling her to get up and investigate or run. Eventually, after several hours of silently watching the door, sleep claimed her.

* * *

The door to Elle's room slowly opened, and a pair of blue eyes peeked between the crack. The girl slept soundly, it almost hurt Glinda to wake her for breakfast. She bit her lip, deciding to stay where she was; it was clearly evident that the girl was skittish, if yesterday was any indication- she'd run in front of Glinda's carriage, after all. Granted, she was being chased by a former Vinkun Crown Prince, but still. A person didn't run like unless they were a fugitive, a runaway, or well...

 _Her._

A soft sigh escaped Glinda's throat, and she rested her head against the door. The girl slept soundly, unaware that she was the subject of study. It was suddenly very evident to Glinda that the girl was very much on that precipice between being Elphaba and not. She looked like her, absolutely and completely, had similar mannerisms and inflections to Elphaba, and Glinda would be perfectly willing to believe she _was_ Elphaba, if not for one very tiny, glaring fact.

The girl was eighteen.

 _Eighteen._

That immediately screamed volumes at the top of its lungs.

In essence, she was a mere child, a baby really, compared to Glinda, and by extension, Elphaba. Glinda had just turned twenty-seven, and Elphaba- had she lived- would have turned twenty-seven in September. That was a nearly ten year age gap between this girl and Elphaba. And unless she was able to somehow turn back time, this girl wasn't Elphaba, no matter how much she looked like her or how badly Glinda wanted her to be.

* * *

It took a moment for her to remember where she was, and what had happened the day before. It took her a moment to realize she was in Mockbeggar Hall, having stayed the night at Glinda's insistence. Slowly, she climbed out of bed, finding her dress lying folded on the chair, beside her boots and her bag. She quickly grabbed her clothing, slipping back into the dress and then taking a seat on the chair to pull on her boots. Once done, she grabbed her bag and slipped out of the room, hurrying down the stairs.

She made a beeline for the door, ignoring the strong scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. "Please stay." She stopped, door yanked open, one foot on the porch. After a moment, she turned to find Glinda in the foyer, having come in from the kitchen.

"I..." Glinda waited. "I have to..."

"At least have breakfast first? Please?"

She turned, glancing outside, before turning back to the blonde. Breakfast couldn't hurt, could it? It was only breakfast. After a moment, she stepped back shutting the door softly behind her. She turned to Glinda, following her into the kitchen. Once coffee and tea was poured, the two sat across from each other in silence. "Where are you going to go?"

Dark eyes darted from blue. A moment passed before she shrugged. "Back into the City."

"And what are you going to do from there? Sleep on the street?"

Her head shot up, a glare on her face. "No. I'm going to get a job and... and find a place to stay and..."

"And how are you going to find that place to stay? And that job? Do you have any work history? A degree?"

"No. College isn't for me. And I'll... I'll figure something out. I'm smart. I can figure things out on my own."

Glinda raised an eyebrow. She sighed, reaching out to cover the girl's hand. "Let me help you." Dark hair shifted as the girl shook her head. "Elle, please. Let me at least help get you settled." She pulled out an envelope, sliding it across the table towards the girl. The girl glanced at it, before pushing it back towards her. She lifted her chin.

"No thank you. I can make it on my own."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 _ **If Elle has no connection to Elphaba whatsoever, then why is Glinda so concerned for her well being?**_

 _ **Is it because deep down, she feels guilty about everything that happened between her and Elphaba?**_

 _ **Do you think Elle can fully trust Rain?**_

 **A/N: Written: 2010. Found: 2018- Licia**

"You're stubborn, just like she is. That stubbornness can get you into trouble, you know. It had put a target on your back, if you make enemies of the wrong people. You need to keep it tampered down, control it as well as your temper, otherwise you'll get yourself into something you never intended. And then your stubborn nature will only make things worse and soon, you'll be labeled Public Enemy Number One. You _must_ tamper your stubbornness down. Otherwise it could get you killed."

She sighed, chin tucked in her hand as she stared at the swiftly moving landscape moving past.

"Elle? Are you listening to me?"

She turned her head, pulling her gaze from the window; she'd heard the entire speech, and filed it away for later, mainly to make Glinda happy. She had made it clear that she wasn't going to take a dime of the money Glinda offered, and had softly, with the voice of a small child, asked Glinda if it would be okay if she got a ride back into the City, to which the blonde readily agreed.

"I'm listening." She whispered, meeting the blonde's gaze.

Eventually, they pulled up in front of- well, she wasn't sure where, to be honest. Before the driver to get down to help her, she threw the door open, stepping out with a quick 'Thank you'. Glinda reached over, grabbing her arm, causing the girl to turn back. "Elle, please. Be careful."

She met Glinda's gaze, "I will."

"Promise me."

A roll of her eyes, "I promise." Then, without another word, she pulled away, gripped her bag, and shut the door. Glinda watched with a stone in her stomach as the girl who reminded her so much of her best friend disappeared into the crowded streets of the Emerald City.

* * *

She ducked into a bookstore, looking for a quiet moment to collect herself; as she wandered among the shelves, she slipped her hand absentmindedly into her bag- checking to make sure the book was still there- and felt her fingers brush against something that crinkled. Stopping her wandering, she opened the bag, pulling out an envelope. A quick check made her roll her eyes and groan in mild annoyance.

Glinda had slipped the envelope with the money she had offered into her bag when she wasn't looking. After a moment, she dropped the envelope back into her bag, at the very bottom, beneath her book, before exiting the store and continuing on. She continued on for several minutes, before something caught her eye.

A girl was posting something to a bulletin board, and she cocked her head.

 _Roommate Wanted!_

"You're looking for a roommate?" The girl turned to her, her green eyes widening in shock to have been spoken too, so trapped in her own little world was she. After a moment, she nodded.

"Yeah. My last roommate moved out and... I can't stand living by myself. Are you looking for a place?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "I just moved here. I'm going to work the circuit, I just... need to figure out how to get started."

The girl cocked her head at her. "Dancer, actor or singer?"

"... All three. Been doing it since I was little."

The girl nodded. "Same." They stood in silence before she spoke again, holding out her hand. "I'm Oziandra, but everyone calls me Rain."

"Nice to meet you." She took the girl's hand, shaking quickly. "Elle."

* * *

Rain had quickly proven herself a worthy ally in the City; the Vinkun girl had moved to the City two years earlier, and after spending eight months working odd jobs, she'd accepted the information of a woman who came into the diner she worked at regularly. The woman, turned out, was a choreographer for shows like _Wizomania_ , and was always looking for new dancers to put into performances. The girl had quickly discovered that the performing arts community was hidden- occupying a good-sized, hidden section of the City- not necessarily in the bad part of town, but tucked away in an area that was questionable at best.

The residents called it Alphabet City, for the names of the streets- Aelphaba after the supposed Saint of the Waterfall, Brr for the fabled Cowardly Lion that had supposedly helped to kill an evil Goddess of Ozian myth, and Chistery who was supposedly in Ozian legend a spirit that had helped to care for the Great Gillikin Forest, to name a few- and it was a fairly vibrant, close knit community. She'd quickly signed the paperwork required to allow her to join Rain in her small apartment. The apartment was already furnished, as such apartments were, and the girl quickly claimed the back bedroom for herself.

"I don't have much." She admitted, dropping her bag on the bed and taking a seat beside it. Rain shrugged.

"Most of us don't. Alphabet City is low income for a reason. But it keeps us hidden and out of the way from those who believe we have no business living in the City."

"What do you mean?"

The Vinkun girl sighed, resting her head against the wall she was leaning against. "You said you were from Munchkinland, right?" She nodded. "Well, you know how there are... hierarchy's, I guess would be the word? How if you're from a certain standing, if you go any lower than that, you're considered..."

"Living beneath yourself?" She offered, and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, kind of. Well, a lot of people here think that artists are... not even beneath them; they're so below them, they live in the muck in the river in the forest. You don't exactly get treated nicely in other areas of the City unless you make it massively big in the world of theater."

"So we're... outcasts?"

"Essentially. I never fit in at home; I hated growing up in the Vinkus. My mother struggled to make ends meet after my father left- I left the Vinkus when I was sixteen, figured it'd be easier on her, what with my two little sisters still at home and all. One less mouth to feed, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

Rain waved it away. "No big deal. I've been here two years, I'm here, I'm happy, and that's all that should matter."

"Right." She tucked a strand behind her ear.

"You said you were from Munchkinland, right?" She nodded. "Where from? Upper Applerue, Nest Hardings-" The girl nodded again. "Why would you leave Nest Hardings. I hear it's one of the loveliest, best places in Munchkinland."

She bit her lip. _Where the hell did she begin?_ "I didn't want to be there. I want to make my own way in the world. Make it as a performer. I have the talent, now I just need to prove to myself that I can."

Rain nodded. "Sounds fair." She pushed herself away from the wall. "Come on, I think there's some of our fellow starving artists around. I'll introduce you." She began to follow Rain out of the room, before turning back. A moment passed, before she bit her lip. Without a second thought, she grabbed her bag and slipped it over her shoulder before following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates; life got in the way, and Zani and Ev are now unfortunately facing a family member of their adoptive daughter who has come out of the woodwork, trying to contest the adoption, so the entire family is... trying to figure out the best way to go about handling this, because the woman's claims are completely unfounded. I'll update for her when I can.**

 **Written: 2010. Found: 2018- Licia**

She was fully moved in within a couple hours- having next to nothing helped- and after being introduced to several other residents of Alphabet City, she headed off down the street, towards the 'uppity' areas of the City as many of the residents called the nicer areas. She promised that she wouldn't be gone long, and that she just wanted to get a few things so she wouldn't feel so... bare.

Once she was a good distance from Alphabet City, she made her way to a small thrift store she'd passed by earlier and slipped inside. She stopped in the doorway, glancing at her bag; the envelope with the money Glinda had slipped into it was in the bottom. The last thing she wanted to do was use the money the blonde had squirreled into her bag, but she countered that with the face that she needed something besides the black dress she wore for clothing. A pair of pajamas would probably be a good thing, too.

So after several minutes of internal debate, she dug around in her bag, pulling out the envelope removing a couple of bills. Once she made it big, she would pay back every cent Glinda had given her. Slowly, she wandered through the shop, looking through hangers and examining articles of clothing before finally choosing a few things. In total, her purchases came to around ten dollars- for a pair of pajamas, two dresses, three pairs of pants, four blouses and a coat. The things were gently used, and all looked brand new. Not bad for a struggling artist.

She left the thrift store and continued down the street, occasionally stopping at a store to pick up other essentials- toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo and the like. By the end of it, she hadn't even made the tiniest of dents in the money Glinda had hidden in her bag- about fifteen dollars total. She determined that she wasn't going to use any more; that it wouldn't be right. It would make her feel like she was asking for help, when she hated asking for help. She could do things on her own.

As she took a seat at a small cafe, she mentally ran through the list of things she would need, most of which she'd managed to pick up today-

 _Your birth certificate, not to mention the other papers-_

She could go back and get them herself, but if she did that, there was no way in Hell she would ever leave. People didn't get out of Nest Hardings alive once and expect to do the same again. Which only meant one thing.

She had to call her father and ask him to send the papers to her.

A groan escaped her throat. She hadn't had any contact with her father since she'd fled to the City; she highly doubted he'd willingly answer the phone if he discovered it was her on the other end of the line. They didn't exactly get along; he wanted her to be a good girl, the dutiful preacher's daughter, who would do as he asked, and marry a good man, have a bunch of kids and be happy with her pathetic existence in Nest Hardings. But being born in, and dying in, Nest Hardings, without having ever seen the world or followed her dreams, was the last thing she had wanted. So at eighteen, she'd fled, making a beeline for the City, determined to never look back. Her father didn't understand, he would never understand.

* * *

She waited, nervously twisting the hard coil of metal around her finger as she held the phone to ear. The booth was quiet, no one noticed the girl as she stood awkwardly waiting for the line on the other end to pick up.

Five minutes.

Ten.

Twenty.

Twenty-five.

Thirty.

Just as she moved to hang it back up, a voice broke through the silence on the other end of the line. "Hello?" Safe to say, she was surprised he'd actually answered, instead of just letting it ring. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"H... Hi, Dad."

A moment passed. "Elle?"

She struggled to keep the tiny smile from tugging at the corner of her lips. The fact that he even remembered her- "I didn't think you would answer if you knew it was me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my daughter."

She leaned against the wall. "Yeah, but... but it ended badly. I told you I hated you and that I was never coming back."

He chuckled. "Elle, you're eighteen. That's normal. I would have been worried if you didn't do that."

"Oh."

"So what do you need? Or did you just call to say 'Hello'?"

"No, well, _yes_ , but... but I was wondering if you could send me my documents. Birth certificate and... and things like that, so I can... can start... working." She stopped, as silence fell between the two of them.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

"Wait, you're... you're not going to... to fight me on this?" She straightened.

"You're eighteen. It's your life. All I can do is support you, even if it's from a thousand miles away. I'll have those expedited in the next day or two. That okay?"

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "That's fine. Thank you, Dad."

"No problem, kiddo. And Elle?" She stopped, bringing the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you, no matter what. I know I didn't say it often in the last thirteen years or so, but I am."

She bit her lip. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Once she'd hung up, he returned the phone to the receiver. To say Elle's call was unexpected was something, but it had to happen sooner or later. After a moment, his gaze moved to the framed photograph on his desk- one of Elle, staring out at him from her place on her mother's lap, a grin on her face. He reached out, brushing his thumb over his wife's features. "She's exactly like you; fiery, independent, sure of her dreams and herself. She's going to make something of herself, and she's going to do so much better in the City than she ever would have done here. You'd be proud of her."

He then quickly pulled the papers she needed and slipped them into an envelope; he'd send them out first thing in the morning. Once done, he stood, flicking the light off as he left the study. He'd meant it, when he said he was proud of her, and Frennic Thorne didn't say things like that lightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N:** **Written: 2010. Found: 2018.- Licia**

 _ **Who do you think Manek is? **_

_**Do you think it was a dream, or a memory?**_

 _ **And do you think Elle is still Elphaba or someone else entirely? Why or why not?**_

She returned to Alphabet City not long after calling her father. He said that he would send the papers she needed tomorrow, which would work well, since Rain had said something about taking her to meet Partra, the choreographer, after breakfast the next day. Once behind the closed door of her bedroom, she collapsed on the bed, closing her eyes and letting herself absorb the last couple of days. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep...

 _He kissed her, holding her to him as she tangled her fingers in his hair. "Oh, God, I love you."_

 _"Elphaba."_

She bolted upright, struggling to catch her breath. A quick glance out the window told her that she'd slept most of the day, for it was dark out now. The few purchases she'd made sat on the floor beside the bed, and after a moment, she ran a hand through her hair before getting up and leaving the room. She padded softly down the small hallway into the tiny living area for the kitchen- really one room, separated by a small kitchen table and a couple chairs- to find Rain in the process of fixing dinner.

"I was wondering when you'd get up."

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"You conked out is what happened. Came back, said you'd bought a few things that you needed, headed back to your room and that was the last I saw of you. I checked on you just to make sure you were still alive, and you were sound asleep." Rain replied, filling two plates with pasta. She held one out, and after a moment, she accepted it, moving to take a seat at the table.

"I'll do the dishes." The other girl nodded as she joined her, and the two ate in silence for several minutes. "How tough is Partra?" Rain lifted her head, thinking for a moment as she swallowed.

"As long as you show her what you can do and you're honest in what you do, she'll like you. Be honest about your abilities and there'll be no issue. She doesn't like liars, and won't tolerate them among her dancers."

She swallowed thickly. "Liars?"

"She's had to remove a few dancers because they said they could do certain dance moves and then couldn't. Yes, she teaches classes, but these were very basic moves that every dancer should know. She's the chief choreographer for the Emerald End. We get paid through her; she's been working the circuit for years, and she's trusted. It's not much, because it's by show and there's a lot of us, but it's enough that many of us don't have to look for other jobs to supplement, unless we want to."

"Oh."

"One of our neighbors is going to stop by tomorrow. He wants to meet you."

"He?"

Rain nodded. "His name's Manek, and he's an absolutely wonderful dancer. Really talented."

"Where's he from?"

"He's also from the Vinkus. We like to joke that he was once a prince, which is preposterous because he came from one of the villages like I did, but still. It's a running joke among those of us here. You'll like him. Once you get to know him, he's really sweet. He acts like a jerk half the time, but in reality he's a real sweetheart."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, she put the dress she'd worn the day before on, and grabbed her bag, following Rain out of the apartment. The two girls headed out of Alphabet City and down the street to what appeared to be an abandoned building. She stopped, staring up at it as Rain turned back to her. "What?"

She shook her head. "What... what is this place?"

A smiled tugged at Rain's lips. "Come on. You'll see once we get inside."

Clutching her bag, she followed the other girl into the building; they trudged up four flights of stairs and then moved down a hallway before coming to a door at the end of a hall. Rain knocked sharply on the door, and after a moment, a voice bid her entrance. She pushed it open, slipping inside and pulling her in after before shutting the door behind them.

"Partra? This is Elle Thorne."

She found herself staring into an older woman's dark eyes as she got up from her position on the floor. Dressed in a black leotard and a skirt, she had her blonde hair pulled back in a bun and looked to be in her mid-thirties to early forties. The woman made her way towards them, holding out a hand, which she took. "So you're the girl from Nest Hardings that Rain told me about. I hear you can dance."

She nodded, suddenly nervous. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Partra is fine."

"Yes... Partra."

"Do you sing? Act?" Another nod. Partra nodded, thinking. "Where is your dance bag?"

She paled. "I... I don't have it. I must have left it back in Nest Hardings. I can have my dad send it-"

The older woman waved it away. "Later. Let's see how you can dance first off." And without another word, she made her way to a small stereo. She glanced at Rain, who held out a hand for her book bag. After a moment, she removed it, laying the strap in Rain's hand; the girl slung it over her shoulder and stepped back as she removed her boots and moved to the middle of the floor. Without a word, Partra started the music. A moment passed; she didn't move, but then she found the move she wanted and let the music carry her away. As Rain had told her the night before, she did only what she could do; her dancing was honest, to the point, if a little bold at times. Partra watched in silence, critiquing her silently, noting what she could do and what she didn't do-

The music stopped, and she turned to see Partra had turned it off. "I'm sorry, was I taking too long? I didn't mean-"

The older woman held up a hand. "You did fine. Better than fine, actually. You did very well in fact. You clearly have talent and training. You know what you can do and what you can't, and you're honest in your dancing. There are a few things that you need to work on, but I'm sure with time they'll come."

She glanced at Rain, who shook her head. "What... what are you saying, if you don't mind me asking?"

Partra glanced back at Rain, a tiny smile on her features before turning back to her. "I'm saying, to ask your father to send you your dance bag, and be ready in your warm-ups Tuesday night. We start at six."

She furrowed a brow. "Start what at six?"

Partra raised an eyebrow. "Class. And then we go straight in to choreography. You'll need to catch up but it shouldn't be too bad, since what we're starting is new. I'm sure Rain and the others will be willing to catch you up."

"Absolutely." Rain replied, handing her back her bag.

"Are... are you saying..."

Partra chuckled. "I'm saying that you have a job, Ms. Thorne. Welcome to the Emerald City Dance Company."

 _"Really?"_ The older woman nodded, and after a moment, she rushed to the woman, throwing her arms around her in a hug as Partra laughed.

* * *

"Dad said he'd send my dance things expedite tomorrow morning. I can't believe it. I actually have a job as a dancer!"

Rain laughed as they headed up the stairs to their apartment. They'd stopped at a payphone so she could call her father after the audition, and she'd told him the good news and asked him to send the bag and her dance things as well; the papers had arrived that morning. "The singing and acting will come. First you start as a dancer and then once you've been in the company a while, then you start working on acting and singing. Partra builds up one skill at a time."

"I don't care if it takes a thousand years before I starting singing and acting. I'm just happy I have a job." She replied as they entered the apartment and shut the door. Rain made her way to the kitchen to fix coffee, and she was in the process of removing her messenger bag when a knock sounded on the door. After a moment, she went to the door, pulling it open. "Yes?"

A quick smile met her, followed by a hand. "You must be Elle. I'm Manek."


End file.
